debugunusedfandomcom-20200214-history
Perfect Dark
Perfect Dark is a FPS released by Rare for the N64. Unused Music Pieces There are three different unused music pieces that lay within, all accessed using a Gameshark. The code is as follows: * 800AA5FB 00?? * 800AA66B 00?? Replace the question marks with the following digits to hear the following: * 15: An alternate death theme. Rather creepy. * 3C: A track that starts off similar to the Deep Sea: Nullify Threat tune, but then completely changes after a couple minutes or so. * 75: Sound tones, in a kind of modified, brief Super Mario Bros. ditty. MP3 editions of the tracks, listed respectively to the above, can be found here, here, and here. Credit: Will "Yamo" Mistretta Unused Solo Level Using the Gameshark code 8009DFE9 0032, you can access a solo edition of the Skedar multiplayer arena. You start at a unique spawn point not shared by any of the Multiplayer spawn points, and you start off the stage with a Falcon 2, CMP-150, AR-34, and Reaper. You can also play this stage in Co-Op mode and Counter-Op mode, but in Counter-Op mode, the other character will just be another Joanna Dark. There are no objectives and no way to complete the level. By the way this is set up, it seems like Rare decided to use this arena as a test map as well as a Multiplayer map, though there is a theory that it was cut from the lineup as a full-fledged mission. Credit: Will "Yamo" Mistretta Mysterious text in Perfect Dark's RAM The Nintendo 64 GameShark Pro by Interact is a game hacking utility that allows you to, among other things, view the content of a game's RAM memory while it runs. Booting up Perfect Dark with a GameShark and using this built-in memory editor feature, hackers were able to spot several rather interesting bits of text embedded in the code. Some were mixed in with other miscellaneous text, while others were associated with specific levels. Here are some examples of the kind of stuff discovered so far: *Gold PP7 *Silver PP7 *golden bullets *GoldenEye key *piton gun *flare pistol *stick of dynamite *explosive pen *explosive case *micro camera *bondmove *bondgrab *bondwalk *bondeyes *seenbond *bond2 *bondsub *bondbike Notice a pattern? All of these were references or items from Perfect Dark's prequel game, GoldenEye! Of special interest is "BondBike." James Bond was originally intended to ride a motorcycle in GoldenEye, but this idea was apparently scrapped due to time and/or memory constraints during the game's development. The Piton Gun, Flare Pistol, Dynamite, Explosive Pen and Case, and Micro Camera are also items that were programmed into GoldenEye but never used in the final cut. Now, we all know that Perfect Dark's game engine is a heavily modified version of GoldenEye's. Are these item names merely leftovers appearing due to recycling of old GoldenEye code, or were they actually included in the game at one point? Before you subscribe to the "leftover" theory, it should be pointed out that "bondbike" is the only thing here that is unique to Perfect Dark. GoldenEye's code mentions no such thing... All of these are old cheats straight from GoldenEye: *Invisible *Paintball Mode *Enemy Rockets 2X *Rocket L.2X *Grenade L.2X *RC-P902X *Throwing Knife2X *Hunting Knife2X *Laser Turbo *Mode Fast Animation *Slow Animation No Radar (Multi) These were cheats cut from the final version of GoldenEye: *Line Mode Super X2 *Health * Super X2 *Armor *Super X10 Health Could it be there was once more to Perfect Dark's slow-motion combat options than we know now? *Slowest Motion *Very Slow Motion *Slow Motion *Normal Motion *Fast Motion *Fastest Motion Various options from the lost PerfectHead menus: *Load a Saved *Head Make a New Head *Edit a Loaded Head *Edit a Perfect Head *Choose Slot to Edit These are apparently missing options from the multiplayer menus. Can any of them still be unlocked? *Touch That Box *Show Boxes On Radar *No Doors *Floodlights *Destroyable Walls *Lost beta weapons? *Dart *Silencer *Maian Grenade *FlashBang *Telescopic Sight *Homing Rocket *Laser Sight *Magazine Extension *MagSec SMG dataDyne Central - Defection: *Computer executive erased.You've written your last bug, traitor! *Erase Dr. Carrol conversation... *0230 Hours 15 AUG 2023 2023 AD, 2214 Hours Lucerne Tower - dataDyne HQ *dataDyne Central - Investigation: *De Vries' briefcase *dataDyne Central - Extraction: *LIGHTS OFF *LIGHTS NOW ON *Obtain alpha keycard. *Carrington Villa - Hostage One: *PC Gun Chicago - Stealth: *Acquire diversion target. *Obtain Remote Mine. *Obtain Tracer Bug. *dataDyne Central Divisional HQ Chicago Il USA. G5 Building - Reconnaisance: *Obtain alpha keycard. *Level 1 keycard *Level 2 keycard *Obtain Door Exploder. *Door Exploder Picked up *Door Exploder. *Picked up Detonator. *Obtain DAT tape. *The bomb has been detonated... Well, at least I won't know if I'm doing anything wrong. Area 51 - Rescue: *Obtain op room keycard. *Please stop! I'm not supposed to die. She... Arggghhh! *Of course he's going to hear of it, you moron. I've just got into his top secret base, and now I'm stealing his alien. *Air Force One - Antiterrorism *Obtain Crossbow. *Adrenaline pill *Picked up an adrenaline pill. Deep Sea - Nullify Threat: *Elvis has unlocked the door. *Antibody masking has been obtained. *This antibody masking will protect us from the automatic defenses. Carrington Institute - Defense: *Obtain sensitive info. *Sensitive info *Picked up sensitive info. *You have been given a Devastator. Attack Ship - Covert Assault: *All hangar Skedar have been killed. *OK, we're in. I'll meet you in the hangar. *Skedar Ruins - Battle Shrine: *Obtain Night Vision. *Obtain Scanner. These didn't fit into any catagory, but are still noteworthy: *Dummy.No briefing for this mission. *It is now safe to shut off your computer. *Another Perfect Crash ™ JonesCorp Happy? The text "Retaking the Institute" is found in the listing of special assignments, right between War! and Maian SOS. A hidden or deleted special assignment, perhaps? Finally, we have the word "Rooftop" mixed in with a big list of Perfect Dark's multiplayer levels. Rooftop? Could this be the name of an old multiplayer level that was left out of the final game? Or perhaps it's still hidden somewhere... :/